The Unexpected Reaction
by Smurf2005
Summary: Winry has a flashback of when she tells Ed that she loves him. How will he react? One Shot. Complete.


A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf2005 here with a brand new story! It's another FMA story. I wanted to write another one. All you Winry and Ed fans will hate me. This one takes place sometime in the middle of series. There isn't a specific date or anything. Al is still a suit of armor. This is from Winry's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist. _Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did, well…. Edward and Winry would have been together.

* * *

The Unexpected Reaction

It had been two longs since that fateful day. The day Ed made me cry. But, Ed making me cry was nothing new. In fact, he was good at making me cry and worry. But, I never thought that he would make me cry this way. It wasn't as if I could help it. You can't control these types of things. I was standing on the balcony, looking over the fields and wondered if Ed and Al were ok. Ed should have grown a little more. The last time I saw him, he had grown. I was busy working on a new arm and leg for him. Whenever he comes back, I will give it to him. Sometimes I wonder if he will come back after what happened on that day.

_.:Flashback:._

_"There you go Ed! That should be just perfect!" I said, turning to face him with a brand new auto mail arm._

_"Wow, Winry! You've gotten better! I think you have outdone yourself this time!" Ed said, leaning close to the arm to look at._

_I smiled. I always did my best for Ed. He was a State Alchemist after all, and it was his job to get into all sorts of dangerous things. _

_"I will be starting on your leg next. It will take me a few days though," I said, putting his arm down._

_"That's fine. Take all the time you need. I will just go around and see everybody. Maybe even visit mom's grave. And maybe the place where our house used to be."_

_"The ruins are still there. No one seems to want to live there. Technically, it still belongs to you. It was your land," I said._

_"Maybe I should sell it. Al and I are never around. Besides, we have no where to return to," Ed said._

_"Ed," I said. "You do have a place to return to. You have a home here with me and Grandma. You know you are always welcome here, no matter what."_

_Ed looked startled then he smiled. But, it was his sad smile; a smile that broke my heart in two._

_"Yeah, you're right," he said, with that same sad smile._

_I gazed at him for a few minutes. He seemed like he was lost in his thoughts. I liked that far away look on his face. He seemed to come out of his reverie and saw me looking at him._

_"Hmm? What? Is there something on me?" he asked looking all over his body._

_"Ah, no, sorry. I was thinking about something, I wasn't looking at you," I said, looking away to hide the fact that I was blushing. _

_I heard him get up and leave the room. I was alone in the room with my heart racing. Was I ever going to work up the courage to tell him how I felt? I knew that I had three days to do it. I knew I had to tell him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him leave here again without him knowing how I felt about him. I wandered over the window and looked out over the yard. Ed and Al were sitting there, talking. The sun was glinting off Al's armor and off Ed's blond hair. Al looked up and saw me watching. He waved and I waved back, then Ed looked up. He smiled and waved. As he turned back to Al, I placed my hand on the window and looked down at my feet. I wanted to cry, but I knew I mustn't. I took my hand away from the window and went back over to my work table to work on Ed's leg. As I sat down, I realized I didn't want to work on it. The longer I put off working on it, the longer Ed would be here, with me. This is where he belonged. He belonged here with me, not out there as a Dog of the Military. I was surprised Ed had become a State Alchemist. State Alchemist's had killed my parents. I now know that Roy Mustang had killed them, but I didn't blame him anymore. I know he was ordered to do it and wanted to kill himself afterwards. _

_I don't know how long I sat there, just staring at the leg I was supposed to working on. The next thing I knew, Grandma was calling me down for dinner. I got up reluctantly and went downstairs for dinner. Ed and Al were already sitting at the table with Grandma. The only open spot was beside Ed. I hesitated before I went over and sat down in the empty chair._

_"How are the repairs going, Winry?" Grandma asked._

_"Fine. I finished Ed's arm. I just need to work on his leg," I said, looking up at Grandma._

_"I'm not worried," Ed said. "Winry is the best!"_

_I looked over at Ed shocked. I always knew he liked my work, but I never expected him to actually admit it. He looked over at me and flashed me the smile I loved so much. I blushed and looked away._

_"Thanks for saying so Ed," I said. _

_Dinner was quiet. There wasn't much talking. After I was done, I excused myself and went upstairs to my room. I locked the door behind me and walked over to the window. There was a light breeze and I could see the leaves on the trees flutter. I opened my window and let the sweet warm summer breeze drift in. I closed my eyes as the breeze played across my face. The longer I stood there with my eyes closed, the longer Ed smiled at me. I knew that as soon as I opened my eyes, his face would be gone. I opened my eyes and Ed's face vanished. I knew he was in the house, but I wanted to be able to see him all the time. My eyes strayed to the sky where the first stars were making their appearance. It was a beautiful night. I stood at the window for long time. When I looked over at my clock, I saw that it was one in the morning. So, I got ready for bed and went to sleep._

_The next morning dawned bright. As the sun hit my eyes, I opened them and blinked a couple of times. Today I was going to work on Ed's leg. I knew he had to get back to Central. I got up and dressed. I went downstairs for a quick breakfast, and then I headed for my workroom. I sat down at my bench and started to work on Ed's leg. It took me all day to finish. I worked through lunch and as I was putting the finishing touches on it, Grandma was calling me for dinner. I went into the kitchen for dinner, and once again the only chair open was beside Ed. I sat down and started to eat._

_"I finished your leg Ed. You and Al can leave tomorrow after you get them on," I said, not looking at him._

_"Oh, great! Thanks Winry! I owe you one!"_

_Dinner passed quietly again. After I ate I went back upstairs to my room. Instead of going over the window, I went over to a dark corner and sat there. Ed would be leaving tomorrow and I still hadn't told him how I felt. I sat there most of the night, arguing with myself. When I finally went to bed, I had made up my mind that I was going to tell Ed how I felt about him before he left._

_Ed woke me up the next morning by knocking loudly on my door. I got up and dressed. And when I went downstairs, Ed and Al were ready to go. _

_"OK, Winry! I am all ready," Ed said._

_"Where's Grandma?" I asked._

_"She had to go get something at the store. She said that you should do it without her," Ed said._

_I went to my workroom and got the leg and arm that I had put so much love and care into. I went out into the kitchen and placed the arm and leg on the table._

_"Al, can you please wait outside?" I asked_

_Al nodded and went outside. I took the spare arm and leg off Ed and placed the new ones in their place. As Ed was adjusting to the new arm, I looked up at him. He stopped moving as he looked at my face._

_"What's wrong Winry? Your face is all red! Are you sick?" Ed asked._

_"Um, no. Nothing like that. I wanted to tell you something before you left," I said._

_I waited for Ed to speak. When Ed said nothing, I cleared my throat and decided now would be the time._

_"Ed, I love you. I have for a long time now. I hate seeing you leave and not knowing if you will come back. I thought I should tell you," I said._

_Ed was quiet for a moment. I didn't know what he was thinking and part of me didn't want to know._

_"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, Winry. It must have taken courage to tell me how you felt. But, I can't allow myself to get carried away. I have a job I am supposed to do," he said, standing. "Thanks for the arm."_

_He left his payment and left the kitchen. I was still kneeling beside the chair he was sitting in. I knew he was leaving and I was going to watch him leave like I did every time. I stood and ran outside._

_"ED!" I yelled. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"_

_I fell to my knees and started to cry. _

_.:End Flashback:._

It had been two years since I had seen Ed and I didn't know when I was going to see him again. I had a new arm and a new leg prepared just for him. I made them just for him. After all this time, I still love him. Knowing that I could see him again keeps me going. When I think about giving up, just thinking about him gives me the strength to keep going. I still cry over him sometimes. I just hope the next time I cry over him, it will be out of joy.

* * *

The End

A/N: So what did you think? I think it turned out well. Like I said, all you Winry and Ed fans are going to hate me for this. For some odd reason I wanted to write a sad story like this. It is 3:30 am and I am tired. Oh yeah! I wrote this story in one sitting! I mean, I got up to get something to drink and to use the bathroom, but, I finished it in one night. I am so proud of myself. Well, I should probably get to bed. Read and review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not welcome.


End file.
